Computer generated structures of macromolecules displayed on a video monitor are an extremely useful method of studying the shape and function of molecules. The user is able to visualize pockets within the molecule, its binding sites, and regions of strain leading to instability, etc. This usefulness is further enhanced when the user can rotate the molecule at will to any desired orientation so that a particular region of interest can be studied from several viewpoints. A major limitation of such a display system is that it is limited to those facilities with sufficient computing and displaying power capable of presenting the images. An attractive approach to allow these structures to be more readily available is to make a 3-D movie rotating the molecule from several aspects, concentrating on specific areas of interest. An apparatus has been designed and constructed to permit viewing, using polarized glasses, these 3-D movies. The apparatus, which is inserted into the beam in front of the projection lens, can be used with any projector. It consists of an electro-optic element which, on application of a predetermined voltage, rotates the plane of polarization of the transmitted projected light by 90 degrees. The movie, which consists of alternate views of the macromolecule from the left and right eye perspective, is frame synchronized with the voltage switching of the electro-optic element. Thus each frame is projected in alternating perpendicular polarized light; the viewer, wearing eyeglasses with orthogonal polarizations for each eye, perceives a 3-D effect. Since the frame rate of the movie has been effectively halved, the movie flickers to a certain extent, but not sufficiently to reduce the 3-D effect or of the "movie" image.